Biker
Nickname "Biker" is an infected marauder armed with an AK-47 and dressed in a black leather jacket, gray shirt, black pants, kneepads, and a red and blue full-face motorcycle helmet with the visor up. He is the marauder counterpart to Gunslinger, having similar stats but a few additional resistances and a different attack pattern due to his choice of firearm. Biker is the last encountered enemy who uses a ranged weapon. While his miserable stats make him look like a very easy enemy to kill, Biker's gun actually makes him quite a threat as he can quickly destroy any weak units that lack bullet resistance in seconds with his high rate of fire. He fires his gun in 3-round bursts up to five times before performing a relatively quick reload. Despite this, ways of fighting him are still not too different from that of dealing with other marauders who use ranged weapons. Builder can still efficiently deal with Biker even though Biker has a high rate of fire. While Biker does possess very high melee resistance, it is hardly a hindrance due to his miserable health. However, since all barrels deal melee damage, Empty Barrel is not an efficient option unless it's used to finish off an already weakened Biker. Manually detonating Red Barrel, though, is still useful for killing him. Ranged units are also a very effective means of quickly dispatching Biker as his meager health can easily spell death for him in just a few shots. As a human enemy, he will ignore any barrels and tanks dropped in his way and move to face the closest enemy. However, he will walk through fire pools and won't catch on fire. He will shoot Generator and Turret with his ranged weapon at a distance and melee attack them when placed directly on him. Unlike the rest of his fellow marauders, his corpse cannot be burned while on the floor as his fire resistance persists until he turns. Abilities * Ranged attack with a high rate of fire. * Melee resistance (80% damage reduction). * Fire resistance. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. First Encountered * Stage 3, Mission 33. Trivia * Biker is one of the rarest marauders in the entire game, only appearing in Mission 33, the Corn Farm Event, and the Halloween Event. * He shares the exact same weapon, an AK-47, as Specops. However, Biker's gun can fire three more rounds than him. * Biker's old journal entry indicated that he wears a bulletproof helmet. This description was misleading as it would lead players to think that he had bullet resistance when he had none whatsoever. Strangely, he does have melee and fire resistance which aren't mentioned at all. * Biker's fire resistance likely comes from his leather jacket as leather is a naturally fire-retardant material and treated leather can better protect against fires. It could also be a reference to fire-retardant suits worn by racers in general as fires are more common to occur and must be worn to avoid receiving significant burns and other fire-related injuries. This could also be the inspiration for giving Biker his fire immunity in the first place. ** His melee resistance most likely stems from his headgear since motorcycle helmets are known to help cushion impacts and prevent (or at least reduce) injuries from crashes, blows, and blunt trauma. Due to this, it is plausible for it to provide some protection against weapon swings * It's been stated in a QnA session that Biker and the main character from the first game in the series, Dead Ahead, who is also a biker, have nothing in common with each other. https://i.ktplay.com/app/id100572/topic/21342253 Gallery Biker (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Marauders